Skin of Steel
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Jack is a sexually frustrated teenager. He decides to put his tinkering with technology to good use. WARNING: R for Mature Content. Chack!


**Skin of Steel**

* * *

**Jack is sexually frustrated teenager.  
****He decides to put his tinkering with technology to good use.**

* * *

Warning: Cartoon-Slash! This fic contains shounen ai (Oh noes! The horror!). In other words yaoi... Plus there's smut!  
If you don't enjoy this, simply click the back button. Please and thankyou. And if you're reading on, you must provide your own bleach.

Rated: R

Genre: Romance, kinda…

Disclaimer: I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown. It's owned by its creator Christy Hui and Warner Bros! Cheers!

A/N: Not too discriptive on my part... so really, it's the softest form of R around... enjoy!

* * *

"Done!"

Jack punched the air with one hand while connecting the last wire with another. A small spark heated the joining wire, the redheaded youth grinned like a maniac when power began to surge into his newest creation. The lab seemed alive with its owner's energy, technology hummed while low-dimmed lights faltered with momentarily sapped electricity.

Peering down on his robot Jack felt himself salivate; he swallowed and smiled as he closed the chest of his robot. He had used a soft synthetic skin that shifted until it was seamless and smooth, real fibres for its hair and given his creation lifelike eyes, he'd even implanted a chip that simulated body movement and nerve-responses almost perfectly.

As he sat back and stared at the robot he felt the smallest twinge of guilt; but swept it away without another thought.

Whatever Chase didn't know, wouldn't hurt him… right?

So Jack had made a robot in the immortal warrior's image. That didn't make him a total pervert did it…? Okay maybe a little, but still…  
"Chase?"

Two golden eyes flickered open. The youth shivered at the lifelike movement and felt his smile returning with a vengeance. Oh, this was the best idea he'd had yet!

The masculine figure before him shifted and sat up, artificial muscles rolling under its smooth skin. The gold eyes slowly drifted to Jack's face, and the smallest of smiles appeared on Chase's features. His creator's smile slipped into a frown, annoyed that he'd already found an error in his robot's character.  
"Jack."

The genius quickly forgot the small glitch and giggled stupidly at the robot's rolling tone, he leapt to his feet with the thrill. He had recorded Chase's voice and compiled a well ranged vocabulary; many Spy-Bots died for their creator's cause.

The robot stood, showing no signs of modesty, fully exposing itself to the youth who choked, covering his mouth,  
"G-Go… Bedroom. Now." Jack muttered as his red eyes glazed over. He pointed across the lab to a doorway that led into his bedroom, hidden against a dark, camouflaging wall.

Chase-Bot didn't question his creator, instead moved towards the door with such ease Jack almost let his imagination get away. His creation slipped into the bedroom, missing the youth's hungry gaze.  
"Damn."

He almost followed instantly, but paused long enough to command a Jack-Bot to shut down the lab and not to disturb him unless absolutely necessary. Then the youth was after his creation.

Jack nearly tripped over his own jaw when he found his robot waiting for him, the room providing just enough light for Jack to make out the robot sprawled across the bed, its naked body and all his assets clear for the redhead to see. Blood rushed to Jack's face flushing his cheeks deep red. He mentally forced himself to calm his breathing while his imagination worked at its own pace. At the moment the only thing he knew was that Chase was before him, willing and waiting.  
"Well?"

The low rolling tone made Jack jump and shiver,  
"S-Sorry." he instinctively stuttered, moving towards the bed.

Jack must have programmed it in; a smirk had appeared on Chase's features when hearing the waver in the creator's voice. Hurriedly jumping into the bed, the young man didn't hesitate to latch onto his new bed partner. The skin of his new bot was warm, heated to simulate life. Jack shivered as their bodies met, even when material separated him from his creation, there was a spark of something he couldn't name.  
"Damn." was all the youth could whisper under his breath.

He _really_ should have thought of this sooner.

Jack groaned when two large palms clamped down on his hips, their strong grip shifting him closer. The simplest movement caused the teenager's breathing to hitch, leaving him momentarily believing that he no longer needed oxygen.

Then a hand caught the back of Jack's head and suddenly lips were on his, hot and seeking. The youth instinctively wiggled closer and moaned at the touch of the other's hand that crept under his shirt, starting to explore his stomach, massaging and mapping out pale skin. Suddenly sharp canines caught the younger man's bottom lip, gently nibbling and sucking until the boy knew nothing more that the attention he was receiving. Shivering madly, the pale teenager heard himself make a low, appreciative noise in the back of his throat. His bed partner made its own approving noise; Jack enjoyed that sound.  
"Chase…" Jack breathed as his bot's teeth detached from his gently bruising lip. He craned his neck, letting his lips brush across the other's jaw-line before relocating to the other's neck, Chase stiffened for a moment before he too, latched down on Jack's jugular, nibbling softly. The muscles in the boy's neck tensed at the action, vibrating with a soft groan.

While his creation continued its ministrations, a free hand started to roam around Jack's waist then lower back, seeking out soft spots that the youth had never imagined could spark such sensations. Something in the young genius' mind froze, noting something illogical. But Jack didn't have a chance to consider what it could've been.

Without moving away from Jack's neck, the immortal began to tug off his creator's clothes with conscientious movements, peeling away the young genius's trench-coat gently. The robot almost seemed to have a mind of his own to distract the redhead from the underhanded movements.

Soon Jack could only blink dazed red eyes in mild surprise as he found himself suddenly and helpfully stripped. Then all logical thought fled as his heated skin brushed the robot's warmed synthetic casing.

With a swift movement of his bed-partners hips, Jack found his back pressed into the mattress, air whooshing from his lungs before his robot started a new mission; exploring the youth's pale chest with his sharp teeth and tongue. Before the youth could consider any self control, his body arched up to meet Chase's attentive activities; he made a soft, protesting noise in the back of his throat when he was forced back down into the mattress.

Suddenly a tongue was dragged up his sternum, hot breathing clashing with the sudden cool touch. Jack's body froze and curled on reflex, trembling violent as thrilling sensations dove and sparked at the base of his spine. By this point both bodies had began to press heatedly against one another, offering enough raw friction to feed the spark and heat the boy's entire body.  
"Ch-Chase- uh!" Jack's fingers gripped Chase's back, hard enough that he should have sensed some form of inhuman material below the surface, but his imagination must have been playing with his head as he only felt hot skin and shifting muscle.

His creation still smirked, eyes shining brightly as he moved above the youth, pressing and rocking their bodies together. It was then, Jack felt himself gasp and struggle as the heat he had been feeling skyrocketed. The creation seemed to see what was coming and moved their faces closer, barely brushing their lips together, mingling their breaths. Only then did Jack's breathing hitch passionately, feeling himself suddenly pushed violently towards the edge. Red eyes shuttered, barely for a second, and in that time Chase was kissing him again.

They parted, panting together, their movements never pausing.

Then, when Jack felt himself ready, he latched onto Chase's shoulder, teeth biting down a scream as his entire body tensed and shuddered fiercely. His creation held onto the youth tightly, letting the boy cling to him like he was the only thing holding him to Earth.

When Jack fell away, his jaw aching mildly, he felt his creation lay atop of him, peering down on him. Blinking his fuzzy focus clear, the youth froze. Sex-drawn muscles were suddenly trembling with something other than exhaustion. Jack opened and closed his mouth, barely noticing the salt and copper playing across his tongue. His eyes never left the bite-mark; unable to tear away from the torn skin, nor the trickle of scarlet blotting bruising skin.

Then Jack was looking up into Chase's golden eyes, blinking surprisedly when he saw the man was watching him with that ever-present smirk still in place.

It was at that point a crackle and a spark caught the redhead's attention. His eyes shifted sideways and was only able to make a startled half-choked sound when he found himself gazing at a mangled mess of what he guessed was left of his Chase-Bot in a dark corner of his room. Jack turned back to Chase, helplessly staring at the immortal with wild, startled red eyes. New heat flooded his cheeks, he opened his mouth to speak but even his words were too terrified to leave his mouth.

The immortal's smirk had grown as he leaned closer to his wide-eyed bed partner, his hot breath running over the youth's pale, sweaty skin.  
"I would never have guessed you'd stoop this low, Spicer."

Jack shivered, colour rising to his cheeks, but for reasons unknown he felt his mouth working before his brain could consider what he could say.  
"C-Could you blame me?"

The silence barely lasted a moment before Chase chuckled, startling the youth, then before Jack could even consider what was happening the immortal had dived down given the youth a powerful kiss that left the redhead breathless and bothered.  
"In truth, I cannot. I know you well enough to know it would have gone against your very nature."

Jack grinned through the subtle insult, feeling his heart fall back where it belonged. A loud crackle of over charged wires reclaimed the youth's attention.  
"Did you have to kill him?" he almost sounded mournful, but he was still smiling softly "He took weeks to make."

The immortal chuckled, shifting closer to Jack's face, enjoying the easy blush the swept over the pale boy's features. His voice was low, making sure that Jack caught the meaning of his words.  
"I am not concerned with the inadequate, _Jack_."

* * *

End

A/N: This isn't my usual style... Just a experimentation... I enjoyed writing it though! Lol!  
Please review, lemme know what you think!!


End file.
